


Chubby Puppy

by HanniMikkelsen



Series: SpaceDogs 'Verse [6]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), MaDancy - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Bellies, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Body Image, Eating, Fluff, Food, Hand Feeding, Insecurity, M/M, No Porn, Nudity, SpaceDogs Tummy Love Fic, Spacedogs, Stuffing, Tummy rubs, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, belly love, daddy tummy, insecure!Adam, loving!Nigel, no plot just tummies, tummies, tummy fic, tummy kink, tummy love, tummy worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniMikkelsen/pseuds/HanniMikkelsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel notices a change in Adam's body and wants to further the development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel is more than pleased when he awakes to find Adam getting a late night snack.

Nigel awoke to a dark room. It was illuminated only by the light from the hallway that shone through the crack of the open bedroom door. He was on his back with a small section of the sheet draped over his thighs. He turned his head towards Adam but even in the dim room, he could tell that his puppy wasn’t there. He stretched his arm out and put his hand against Adam’s spot. It was warm. Nigel stretched and re-situated himself on the bed. He assumed Adam had gotten up to go to the bathroom, but when the man didn’t return a couple of minutes later, Nigel grew curious.

He tossed the sheet aside and sat up on the edge of the bed. He turned on the lamp on the nightstand and tilted his head from side to side, stretching out his stiff neck. Then, he got to his feet and left the bedroom.

When Nigel walked into the kitchen, he saw Adam in the dark, bent over in front of the open, bright refrigerator. He watched his puppy rummage around inside and come out with a medium-sized container. Adam stood upright and turned towards the counter, and Nigel suddenly caught a glimpse of something that put a huge fucking grin on his face. Silhouetted against the refrigerator light, Adam's thicker profile was evident.

Nigel had noticed a change in Adam's diet since the end of the summer. The man had taken to indulging in candy apples and various Autumn treats. Throughout October, Adam had developed a sweet tooth, making sure every trip to the store included picking up a bag of candy. As Halloween approached, Adam had switched into holiday mode, convincing Nigel to spend most nights in the kitchen with him, baking cookies and brownies and fudge and cakes, all of which Adam had made sure to get his fill. And with only a few weeks to go before Thanksgiving, Nigel wasn't at all surprised to see Adam carrying more insulation than usual.

Nigel flicked on the kitchen light and Adam jumped. His head swiveled towards Nigel, but then he sighed and smiled.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, love." He grinned and sauntered closer. "What are you doing?"

Adam set the container on the counter and removed the lid. "Getting a piece of cake. Do you want some?"

Nigel placed a hand to his own belly, noticing the extra softness that hadn't been there even two months earlier. “Do you even have to ask?”

Adam retrieved two plates from the cabinet and the cake cutter from a drawer. Then he proceeded to slice the cake.

Nigel watched his puppy work, studying the subtle differences in his body. It wasn't a lot of weight he had put on, but his T-shirt was tighter than normal, and Nigel could see a small change in Adam's belly, noticing the very gentle curve outward. Adam wore a pair of pajama pants, but Nigel thought his puppy looked thicker in the ass area as well. The bagginess of his pants obscured too much, however. Nigel would need a closer examination.

He sidled up next to Adam as the younger man divvied out the cake. As Adam finished and replaced the lid on the container, Nigel placed his hand on the small of Adam's back, rubbing gently.

"Choose your piece," Adam said.

Nigel chuckled, already having a piece of something other than cake in mind.

"What?"

“Nothing,” Nigel said with a smirk. Then he slid his hand down until he felt the plushness of Adam's ass. He squeezed tightly, noticing the added softness. Adam yelped and Nigel grinned. Yes, he had certainly put on weight there as well.

Nigel kept one hand on Adam's ass and gently placed the other on the fullest part of the man's belly. He leaned in and kissed the side of Adam's neck, eliciting an adorable giggle from him. He squeezed both palms, getting two small handfuls of Adam's new plushness.

Nigel loved the way Adam felt, and he loved the way he looked. His crotch throbbed at the thought of Adam filling out even more.

“You take the bigger piece,” he whispered. Then he kissed Adam's earlobe.

“Really?” Adam turned his head and looked at Nigel with raised eyebrows.

Nigel chuckled. “Yes.” He gave Adam's tummy a gentle pat and then they both went to the table with their cake.

Adam sat down in the seat he usually took. Instead of sitting across from him like normal, Nigel grabbed the back of the chair and carried it around the table. He set it down beside Adam’s chair and took a seat.

Adam smiled. “Why are you sitting over here?”

“Because I want to do this.” Nigel cut a piece of the cake with his fork and then held it up to Adam’s lips.

Adam looked at the cake on the fork and furrowed his brow. “What? Feed me?”

Nigel grinned and nodded.

“Why?”

“Because it’s fucking sexy.”

“Sexy?”

“Definitely.”

“How is it sexy to feed me?”

“Would you just eat the damn cake?”

“I have my own.”

Nigel tilted his head, fixing him with a stare.

Adam averted his eyes, his gaze darting around momentarily until he finally opened his mouth and took the bite from Nigel’s fork.

Nigel smiled. “Very sexy.”

Adam’s cheeks flushed as he swallowed. He returned his attention to his own cake and took a bite. Nigel cut a sliver and tasted it. Then he cut another piece and held it out to Adam between bites of the younger man’s own cake.

“Again?”

Nigel chuckled. “Yes.”

Adam took the bite without argument. A bit of cream cheese icing was left on his upper lip, and Nigel smiled. He scooted his chair closer and then leaned in and kissed Adam on the mouth. They both put their forks down, and then Nigel dragged his tongue across Adam’s upper lip, licking the icing from it. He kissed Adam again, slipping his tongue into the man’s mouth. Adam moaned and placed his hand on the back of Nigel’s neck. As he slid his fingers into Nigel’s hair, the latter reached out and gently rested his hands against Adam’s sides. Adam turned in his chair to face Nigel better. Nigel squeezed Adam’s sides, noticing the smallest hint of softness there. Nigel nipped Adam’s lower lip, eliciting a whimper from the man. He slid his hands up and moved them around to Adam’s chest, and then he slowly slid them downward, feeling his thin chest give way to the slightly rounded softness of his belly.

Nigel felt a stir in his pants. He kissed Adam again and then pulled back to look at him. Adam’s cheeks were flushed, and he smiled.

“Let’s not let this cake go to waste,” Nigel whispered.

Adam giggled.

Nigel smiled and retrieved his fork. He cut another slice and held it up to Adam’s lips. Adam took the bite and swallowed. In between Nigel feeding him bites, Adam would take bites of his own cake. Before long, Adam’s large piece of cake was gone. Nigel’s was down to a quarter of the size it had been, and Nigel had hardly had any of it.

Adam turned in his seat and set his fork on his empty plate. He leaned against the back of the chair and placed a hand to his belly.

“I think I ate too much. You should have had the bigger piece.” The angle of Adam’s body allowed his shirt to drape over his front, outlining the slight curve of his midsection.

Nigel grinned, loving the arc of Adam’s belly. He cut another piece and held it up for his puppy.

Adam shook his head. “I can’t.”

“There are only a couple more bites left. You can do it.”

“Why don’t you eat them?”

“I had some.”

“So did I. Lots. That piece was too big.”

Nigel chuckled, opting not to remind Adam that he had practically eaten two full portions instead of one. “Come on, darling. Just a couple more bites and then we’ll go back to bed.”

“But Nigel,” Adam whined. “My tummy hurts.”

Nigel reached out and gently placed his hand to Adam’s stomach. It was bloated and soft, and Nigel slowly rubbed his hand over the roundness of it. “Feel any better?”

Adam nodded.

“Good.” Nigel held the fork up to Adam’s lips again. He continued to rub the puppy’s distended belly.

Adam sighed but took the bite. Nigel smiled and quickly got the last bite on his fork before Adam could change his mind. He held the large bite up and Adam took it. It had only been two more bites, but when Adam swallowed, Nigel thought for certain he could feel Adam’s tummy expand a bit more.

“Good job, love.” Nigel set the fork on the plate and used both hands to gently rub around Adam’s middle.

Adam sighed gently, smiling. “That feels good.”

Nigel grinned. “Can you stand?”

“I hope so.”

Nigel chuckled. “Too bad this chair doesn’t have fucking wheels. I could just wheel you to the bedroom instead.”

Adam giggled. “It was a lot of cake.”

“Maybe I should carry you.”

Adam lifted his eyebrows. “Carry me?”

“Yeah. You know, I don’t want you to stand and then realize you’re way too drunk on cake to be able to walk back to bed.”

Adam giggled again. “Okay.” He glanced at the two empty plates on the table. “What about the dishes?”

“They’re tomorrow’s problem now.”

Adam stared at the plates, chewing his lip.

Nigel chuckled. “Fine. Do you want me to wash them first?”

Adam smiled and nodded.

Nigel rolled his eyes but smiled. “Okay. Wait here.”

Adam laughed softly. Nigel stood up, quickly grabbing both plates and carrying them into the kitchen. He didn’t feel like taking the time to fill the sink and wash them, so he rinsed them off and left them for the next day. He dried his hands on a towel and returned to the table to find Adam still seated, both hands resting gingerly against his stomach. Nigel had never seen Adam’s belly look quite so round before, and he loved it.

“Are you going to make it, puppy?”

Adam giggled. “I think so.” Then, he narrowed his eyes and said, “That was fast. Did you really wash those plates?”

“Of course,” Nigel lied.

“I don’t believe you.”

“You probably shouldn’t.”

“Nigel,” Adam whined.

Nigel chuckled. “I rinsed them off and they’re in the sink. They’ll be fine until morning.”

Adam huffed but said nothing more.

Nigel grinned and went to Adam’s side. “All right, darling.” He bent over and slid one arm around Adam’s back and the other behind his knees. Adam wrapped his arm around Nigel’s neck. Nigel straightened up, lifting Adam as he did so. His biceps burned, and he took note of the additional weight. It wasn’t a lot, but it was noticeable to Nigel.

Adam had always been thin, ever since the two of them had met. He had been lean and wiry, practically scrawny in Nigel’s opinion. Nigel loved Adam, and he loved his body. He would always love his body no matter his size. But as Nigel’s muscles strained a bit more than usual with the extra weight Adam had put on, Nigel felt a burning low in his abdomen. He loved that Adam had filled out, and he loved how much more solid Adam felt in his arms. There was more mass, more substance, and Nigel couldn’t wait to explore that further.

Adam giggled the entire way to the bedroom. By the time they reached the edge of the bed, Nigel’s muscles felt tight. He bent over and gently placed Adam on the bed.

Adam smiled and stretched out on the mattress. “Thanks for rescuing me.”

Nigel grinned. “No problem, love.” He walked around to his side of the bed and then crawled on top of the blankets and settled on his side next to Adam. “Did you get your fill of cake?”

“Yes.” Adam’s hand went to his belly, rubbing.

“Let me,” Nigel said. He placed his hand on Adam’s tummy and Adam let his own hand fall to the bed. In the lying position, the roundness of Adam’s belly had settled a bit. There was only the slightest curve now, and Nigel took care to rub around the fullest part.

Adam moaned softly and closed his eyes. “That feels good.”

Nigel smiled. He rucked Adam’s shirt up to his chest, slowly exposing the man’s bare belly. He rubbed his palm over the expanse of Adam’s tummy, taking his time to feel every inch. He pressed gently against the roundest area, feeling the thin layer of fat beneath the skin. Adam moaned quietly at the pressure and Nigel let up. He dragged his fingertips up to Adam’s chest and then down Adam’s side, feeling the ribs that no longer protruded like they used to. He rubbed down to Adam’s waist band, feeling the softness of the skin above his hip. Nigel examined the area. Despite Adam’s weight gain, his sides had not yet begun to expand outward. Nigel imagined him thicker, with love handles that bulged out over his waistband.

“Mmm.”

“What?” Adam asked. His eyes were still closed.

Nigel smirked. He rubbed Adam’s side which was only a bit softer than it had been months earlier. “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“How much I enjoyed feeding you.”

Adam laughed softly, and Nigel was pleased to see the slightest jiggle of his tummy.

“I love all the desserts we’ve had lately. I think we should make it a nightly thing. Dessert. Hand-feeding.”

They had both certainly had their share of sweets over the past couple months, and they were both a little thicker for it. But Nigel wondered how long it would take to really fill Adam out. To give him love handles and a chubby belly. He was up for the challenge.

“Okay,” Adam said gently.

Nigel looked at him and smiled. Adam’s eyes were open and his cheeks were rosy. He smiled back gently.

“Maybe tomorrow we can have some more cake,” Nigel said. But what he didn’t say was that he fully intended to make sure Adam got the lion’s share of both pieces once again.


	2. Sweet & Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel notes his progress as Adam satisfies a craving.

It was a few days before Thanksgiving, and Nigel was in the kitchen with Adam. The latter had requested that they make white chocolate-covered pretzels, and Nigel was more than happy to help. His quest to fill Adam out had been going very well. As he watched the puppy repeatedly check the double boiler to see how quickly the chocolate was melting, Nigel couldn’t help but notice the changes in his body.

It had been three weeks since Nigel had begun his challenge to fatten Adam up, and as he looked at the way Adam’s t-shirt hugged his midsection, he grinned, loving how well it was progressing. The fabric wasn’t incredibly tight, but it was snug. Where it used to hang somewhat loosely over his torso, it was now held in place by his thicker midsection. Adam’s tummy had filled out, nicely expanding the curve he had begun to develop weeks earlier. His tummy looked rounder and fuller than it ever had before, even when Adam hadn’t eaten recently. Nigel loved the way it would pooch out when Adam was bloated after a big meal.

“Can you get the wax paper?” Adam asked, and Nigel was pulled from his thoughts.

“Hm? Oh. Sure.” Nigel walked to a cabinet. He still had his jeans on from the day and they felt snug in the crotch. He adjusted himself and then retrieved the wax paper, ripping a sheet free and laying it on the counter.

Adam peeked into the double boiler again. “Oh! I think it’s ready.”

Nigel returned the wax paper to the cabinet and re-joined his puppy. Adam reached into the bag of pretzels next to the stove and pulled out a few. He dropped them into the melted white chocolate and once they were coated, he used a pair of tongs to retrieve them and set them out on the wax paper to cool.

Nigel walked up behind Adam and wrapped his arms around the puppy’s waist. Adam still had his jeans on as well and his tummy pooched out slightly over his snug waistband. Nigel rubbed Adam’s soft belly over his shirt. He rested his chin on Adam’s shoulder and kissed the side of his neck.

“You are so gorgeous,” he whispered. He smiled when he saw Adam’s cheek flush red, and he gently patted Adam’s tummy. Then, he reached out and grabbed one of the pretzels cooling on the counter. “Ow, shit,” he said, dropping it.

Adam giggled. “It’s still hot, Nigel. What are you doing?”

“Now you tell me.”

“I figured you knew!”

“I did. I’m just impatient.”

Adam laughed again, his tummy moving slightly beneath Nigel’s palms.

“I guess I’ll just have to taste something else until they cool.” Nigel pressed his lips to Adam’s jaw and then nipped the skin there, sucking gently.

Adam giggled and playfully squirmed. He grabbed a few more pretzels from the bag and dropped them into the pot.

“Mmm,” Nigel hummed deep in his throat. “Much tastier than pretzels.”

Adam smiled and then ducked his head as his face reddened.

Nigel laughed. “You’re adorable when you do that.”

“Some of them might be cool now,” Adam said, and Nigel knew he was trying to take the attention off of himself.

Nigel kissed his cheek and then reached out to the pretzels cooling on the counter. He picked up one of the first ones Adam had laid out. It was still warm but didn’t burn his fingers. He brought it up and held it in front of Adam’s mouth. The puppy took the pretzel between his lips with no hesitation.

“Good?” Nigel asked and Adam nodded vigorously. Nigel returned his hand to Adam’s tummy and gently rubbed with both palms. He loved the way Adam had softened around the middle. He hadn’t yet developed rolls, but his belly was certainly rounder and his sides had filled out noticeably. Nigel caressed the plushness over Adam’s shirt, slowly moving his hands from the puppy’s belly to his sides. He squeezed gently and felt a stir in his pants. He was pleased with the progress but couldn’t help but yearn for an even thicker Adam, complete with bulging love handles that fit perfectly in Nigel’s hands. He would just have to make sure Adam continued his current eating habits.

Nigel reached out and picked up another pretzel, holding it up for Adam. When Adam took it, Nigel grabbed one for himself and popped it into his mouth which watered around the sweet and salty flavor.

While working to fill out Adam, Nigel had not been completely immune to the less-than-healthy eating habits that the puppy had adopted. He had put on some weight of his own, but while Adam had started out thin, Nigel had started out with a few extra pounds already on him. He didn’t mind the extra weight – because Adam loved it – but he knew he would need to slow down soon if he wanted to remain in his current clothes. However, he was willing to buy a whole damn new wardrobe for himself if it meant he’d have a thicker and sturdier Adam to hold onto.

“We should make some of those pecans we saw at the market,” Adam chirped.

Nigel smiled. “The roasted ones?”

“Yeah! The cinnamon roasted pecans.”

“Mmkay.” Nigel nodded and kissed the side of Adam’s neck. “Right now?”

“I don’t think we have nuts.”

Nigel chuckled. “I’m sure we could scrounge up a couple apiece.”

“What? No, I don’t think we have any leftover. Unless you bought some. I didn’t buy any.”

Nigel nipped Adam’s neck and the latter inhaled sharply. “Not what I’m talking about,” Nigel whispered.

“What are you talking about?” Adam asked at a regular volume. “I—Oh.” His face flushed again. “I don’t think we want to roast those.”

Nigel laughed loudly. “No, that probably wouldn’t end well.”

Adam shook his head, his face still beet red.

“We’ll have to get some pecans, then.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Nigel said. Then, “Are you about finished?”

“No. There’s a lot of chocolate left.” Adam grabbed a few more pretzels from the bag and dropped them in the pot.

“You know you can do more than five at a time, right?” Nigel kept one arm around Adam’s waist and reached forward with the other to grab pretzels from the bag.

“I am doing more than five at a—What are you doing? Wait!”

Nigel’s entire hand was full of pretzels and he dropped them all in the pot. “Just speeding things along.”

“Nigel,” Adam whined.

“What?”

Adam huffed. “That’s not how I do them.”

“It is now.” Nigel grinned.

Adam turned to look at him, frowning in the most adorable pout. Nigel kissed him on the mouth. The frown disappeared, and Adam smiled sweetly.

“I didn’t hurt them. They will coat just as well.”

Adam looked into the double boiler again and sighed. “I guess so.”

“And in the meantime, I can do this.” Nigel grabbed another pretzel from the wax paper and held it up to Adam’s lips.

Adam smiled and nipped the pretzel from Nigel’s fingers. “I guess that’s not so bad.”

Nigel chuckled, thinking back to a few weeks earlier when Adam’s initial reaction to being handfed was complete confusion. He had come around quickly, and Nigel was pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Comments, as always, are very welcome! ♥


	3. Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the guys visit Adam's mom for Thanksgiving, Adam is confronted with a realization he is not happy about.

It was Thanksgiving Day, and Adam and Nigel had gone upstate to visit Adam's mom. She had told him on the phone that she was thinking of inviting a couple of her friends to join them for dinner. Adam was glad to be going home, but the thought of spending the holiday with people he didn't know made him a little uncomfortable. Of course, his mom had asked him first to see if he was okay with it. But Adam assumed she wouldn't have asked unless she really wanted them to come, and he didn't want to disappoint her.

When Adam brought up his reservations to Nigel, the latter had wrapped his arms around Adam and reminded him that it was only for one evening and that the two of them -- or just Adam, if he preferred -- could slip away any time he wanted to seek out some alone time. That had settled Adam's nerves significantly and made him much less anxious. Nigel was good at that.

Adam and Nigel had arrived first, before any of his mom’s friends. Adam’s mom was busy cooking in the kitchen and Nigel volunteered them both to help. Nigel was set to work peeling potatoes while Adam was given the task of measuring out ingredients for the pumpkin pies.

When the two of them were finished with their jobs, Adam’s mom sent Nigel to the dining room with a stack of plates and silverware to set the table. She asked Adam to stay and help with the stuffing. He retrieved a casserole dish from the cabinet and when he returned, his mom was staring at him with an odd smile on her face.

Adam set the dish on the counter and averted his gaze. “What?”

When she didn’t respond immediately, he glanced at her again. She looked him up and down and then met his eyes. “You look well, sweetheart.”

Adam furrowed his brow. He was rarely a hundred percent confident in his assessment of people’s emotions, but she sounded surprised. He didn’t understand why. “Oh,” he said. “Thank you.” He wasn’t sure if that was the appropriate response, and it came out sounding more like a question.

She laughed softly. “You’re welcome. You look great. You’ve definitely filled out.”

Adam’s cheeks felt suddenly hot. He folded his arms over his chest. “I have?”

She smiled. “Yes.”

He unfolded his arms and fidgeted, tugging at the hem of his sweater. As he did so, he felt the snugness of it around his midsection. He hadn’t noticed that before.

“Stop fidgeting. It’s a good thing, Adam. You look wonderful, honey. _Healthy_. I’m happy to see you eating well.”

Adam’s face and neck burned. He folded his arms again and stared down at the floor.

His mom chuckled softly. She stepped closer and rubbed his arm soothingly. “I’m not trying to embarrass you. I’m just glad.”

“Okay,” Adam muttered.

“We can stop talking about it.”

Adam nodded.

His mom changed the subject and Adam let out a sigh of relief. She rattled off instructions for how to help her and he was glad for the distraction.

Adam’s mom’s friends began to arrive a short time later. Dinner finished cooking within the hour and everyone gathered around the dining room table to eat. The other guests talked about work and friends and distant relatives who couldn’t make it for the holidays. Adam grew uncomfortable as they asked him questions, but Nigel ran interference as much as possible, for which Adam was grateful.

Adam tried to focus on his food, but the more he ate, the more uncomfortable his belly became. He could feel that it was bloated and straining against his waistband. He wondered if he could slowly slip his hand to his jeans and pop the button open without anyone noticing. He slid his hand to his lap and took a quick scan around the table. Most people were talking and he assumed they wouldn’t notice.

“You all right?” Nigel whispered.

Adam stilled his hand and let it rest on his lap. He nodded. Nigel reached over and gently patted Adam’s hand. He wondered what Nigel would think if he saw Adam undo his pants. He felt heat creep into his cheeks, and he frowned. He decided against it.

But his stomach felt filled to capacity. He shifted in his seat and leaned against the back of the chair, hoping the subtle angle change would alleviate some pressure around his waist. It helped slightly and Adam was content to remain in that position, hoping he would get the chance to leave the table soon.

Everyone was still chatting amongst themselves. Nigel even chimed in a few times and seemed to be getting along quite nicely with Adam’s mom’s friends. Adam always wondered what it would be like to not feel so awkward while trying to talk to someone he didn’t know very well. But he knew that was his burden, and he tried not to dwell on it too much.

After a few minutes, Nigel turned his attention to Adam once again. Adam looked at him only to find Nigel’s gaze much lower than Adam’s face. His focus jumped to Adam’s eyes then, but the damage had been done. Adam looked to where Nigel had been looking moments earlier, his gaze settling on his own midsection. Adam looked at his tummy, seeing how the fabric of his sweater clung snugly to his rounded belly. He tried to tighten his stomach muscles but it was too full and uncomfortable.

“Get enough to eat?” Nigel asked.

Adam flushed and sat up straighter, folding his arms to try to hide his belly. “Yes.”

“Good.” Then he lowered his voice further and asked, “Do you want to go upstairs?”

“For what?” Adam asked.

Nigel chuckled and then whispered, “Just to get away. You seem uncomfortable.”

“I am,” Adam whispered back.

“Well, go on upstairs. I’ll be there in a minute if you want.”

Adam nodded. “Okay.” He pushed his chair back and excused himself from the table without giving a reason. He took his plate into the kitchen and left it in the sink, feeling too uncomfortable to spend time washing it. He wound his way to the staircase and went upstairs, pushing the bedroom door closed behind him.

He sighed and leaned back against the door, feeling as though he had reached sanctuary. And part of him knew he had. Nigel and his mom were the only people who would come upstairs to look for him, and he knew his mom was too busy entertaining to do so at the moment. And, of course, he didn’t mind if Nigel joined him.

He was glad to get away for a bit, but he couldn’t help thinking about what his mom had said to him earlier. She had seemed so adamant about his weight gain that it had taken him aback. He hadn’t even noticed it himself so to hear it from someone else – who seemed so sure about it – made him uncomfortable. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought that she might be right.

His stomach was full and uncomfortable at the moment, and his pants felt too tight. But she had commented on his weight before he had even eaten. And come to think of it, his waistband had felt a little snug then too. His pants had never been tight before. He had always been thin and his pants had fit him well, never digging into his waist like a lot of men’s waistbands did – including Nigel’s.

He walked to the full-length mirror beside the dresser and peered at his reflection. He had seen his reflection countless times recently – every morning while getting ready – but he hadn’t studied it in depth. He eyed his waist, frowning when he realized that he looked wider than what he expected – what he had grown used to over the years. He turned sideways and gasped quietly when he saw the way his belly curved outward. He grabbed a hold of the hem of his sweater and pulled it up, exposing his bare tummy. It looked full and round as it pooched out above his waistband. Adam frowned. He had never had a paunch like that before – his tummy had always been flat and lean.

There was a soft _click_ behind him and he tugged his sweater down over his belly. He glanced over his shoulder, and when he saw Nigel enter the room, he let out an audible sigh.

“Oh, it’s just you.”

Nigel snorted and closed the door. “Were you hoping for someone else?”

“No.”

“Good.” Nigel smiled and then furrowed his brow, looking Adam up and down. “What are you doing?”

Adam turned to face Nigel and sighed. “My mom said I’ve gained weight. I hadn’t really thought about it before, but then I came up here and took a look.” He lifted his shirt again and looked into the mirror. He was still sideways in front of it but facing the opposite direction as before. “I think she might be right.”

Nigel chuckled softly, and Adam frowned.

“What’s funny about that?”

“Nothing, love.” Nigel took a few steps forward and placed his hands on Adam’s forearms. “You’re just all worked up over nothing.”

“What do you mean? I’ve clearly fattened up.” He let go of his sweater with one hand and used it to rub over the roundness of his bloated belly. “This is not nothing.”

“But it’s beautiful,” Nigel said gently. “You are getting upset over something gorgeous. Something I’ve adored for weeks now.”

“Weeks?” Adam frowned. He tugged his sweater down and looked at Nigel. “You mean you already knew?”

Nigel chuckled again. “Of course I knew, darling. I hug and touch and feel you daily. And _nightly,_ ” he added with a mischievous grin.

Adam’s face felt flush. Not so much from Nigel’s insinuation as from the idea that Nigel had been aware of Adam’s weight gain for _weeks_. Adam felt embarrassed, but he wasn’t sure why.

“You know that’s okay, right?”

“What?” Adam mumbled, staring at the floor.

“That you’ve gained weight.” Nigel rubbed Adam’s arms and then slid his hands to Adam’s sides.

Adam tried to tighten his muscles again but felt too uncomfortable to keep it up. “Nigel,” he started quietly. He grabbed a hold of Nigel’s wrists, wanting to pry the man’s hands away from his sides. He knew he couldn’t out-muscle Nigel, though, so he turned his body away.

“Adam.”

Adam lifted his sweater again. “You really think this is okay?” He frowned, staring at his thicker midsection in the mirror.

“Yes, of course,” Nigel said. He stood at Adam’s side and placed a hand on Adam’s bare belly, rubbing gently.

Adam stared at his reflection. Straight on as he was, he could see that, not only had his belly gotten rounder, but his sides looked more filled out as well. His tight waistband was causing them to curve outward and look slightly pudgy. He wasn’t sure they were full-fledged love handles yet, like Nigel had, but they were definitely softer, and not at all flat and lean like they used to be.

“Darling, you are gorgeous.” Nigel leaned forward and pressed his lips to the side of Adam’s neck.

“I’m chubby.”

“You’re filled out. And lovely.”

“And chubby.”

Nigel chuckled softly. “There’s nothing wrong with being chubby. You’re not, but if you were, you’d still be gorgeous and perfect.” He grabbed a hold of both of Adam’s arms and turned him to face Nigel again. Then he placed his hands on Adam’s sides and squeezed gently. Adam tensed. “Please, don’t do that,” Nigel said. “You know I love your body exactly as it is.” He kissed Adam’s neck again and then his jaw and cheek. “I will always love your body.”

“Really?”

Nigel pulled back and looked at him. Adam lowered his gaze. Nigel removed a hand from Adam’s side and firmly gripped Adam’s jaw, forcing his head up.

“Look at me,” Nigel said gently. When Adam didn’t, Nigel erased the gentleness from his voice. “Adam, look at me.”

Adam swallowed thickly and looked in Nigel’s eyes. The latter’s gaze was intense and unwavering, and it was all Adam could do to hold it.

“Yes, really,” Nigel said. “I love your body. I will always love your body. I don’t care how big or small you get. You will always be beautiful and perfect, Adam Raki. Do you understand me?”

Adam felt his muscles relax and a small smile play on his lips. He nodded.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I understand.”

Nigel loosened his grip on Adam’s jaw. He leaned in and gently kissed Adam on the lips. “Thank you.” Then, he put both hands on Adam’s waist again, rubbing over his sweater. He moved both hands around to Adam’s front, gently caressing his bloated belly. Adam moaned at the pressure. “Would you like to lie down?” Nigel asked.

Adam nodded and they both walked to the bed. Adam crawled onto the comforter and lay down on his side. The bed shifted as Nigel settled down behind him, and then his arm snaked around Adam’s waist. Moments later, Nigel’s hand was beneath the sweater, slowly rubbing around Adam’s full tummy. Adam shifted, still feeling a bit uncomfortable from dinner.

“You okay?” Nigel asked.

“Yes. Just stuffed.”

“Here,” Nigel said. Adam wasn’t sure what that meant, but then a few seconds later, there was relief at his lower abdomen and he knew Nigel had unfastened his jeans. “Better?”

“Yes,” Adam said with a nod. “Thank you.”

Nigel rucked Adam’s sweater up to his chest and continued to rub around the expanse of Adam’s midsection. Adam still felt a little self-conscious about his size, but he had to admit that the attention Nigel was giving him felt wonderful. It didn’t take long for him to relax completely. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. Nigel continued to rub his belly, and it wasn’t long before Adam was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading & for all the lovely comments you've given so far. They are my lifeblood! Feel free to keep them coming! :D <3


	4. Window Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Christmas nears, Nigel & Adam go window shopping in the city.

“Are you ready yet?” Nigel asked for the fourth time. He paced the living room floor, trying to contain the impatient sigh bubbling in his chest. This was Adam’s idea. Nigel had been perfectly content to stay at home and relax on the couch. But Adam wanted to go out. Nigel agreed, got ready in a flash, and had been waiting in the living room for nearly thirty minutes. Adam was still primping.

“Almost,” Adam’s voice came from the bedroom.

“You said that five minutes ago.” He lowered his voice so Adam couldn’t hear him and added, “And five minutes before that. And another five minutes before that. And—”

“Are you talking to me? All I hear is mumbling.”

“No, darling. Just get your adorable ass out here.”

“I’m almost ready.”

“Dear Lord,” Nigel grumbled. “That’s it – I’ve changed my mind.”

“What?”

“I’ve changed my mind. I’m not going now.”

“Nigel, no! I’m almost done.”

“I thought you meant you wanted to go out tonight. It’s almost tomorrow.”

“It’s not even eight yet.”

“Just get out here!”

“Okay!”

Nigel let out a growl and a moment later, Adam appeared in the hallway.

“Did you change?” Nigel looked Adam up and down. He was definitely wearing something different than what he had picked out while Nigel was in the bedroom with him earlier.

“I, um, yes.” Adam stopped a few feet away and tugged at the hem of his sweater. The fabric pulled taut over his midsection, accenting his thicker tummy. “Four times.”

Nigel smirked. “Why?”

Adam shrugged and averted his eyes, his cheeks turning pink.

“Trying to impress me?”

Adam shook his head. Quietly, he said, “Everything feels snug.”

“Oh.” Nigel chuckled. “Well, it looks great on you.”

Adam smiled awkwardly, his face turning a darker shade of red.

“Really,” Nigel said. He smiled and closed the gap between them. Adam stared at the floor and Nigel put both hands on the puppy’s waist. It wasn’t just Adam’s sweaters that had grown tight. His pants were also snug around his waist, causing the newly added weight around his middle to expand out and over his waistband. His sweater was thick and masked most of it to the sight. But beneath his palms, Nigel could feel the pudge on Adam’s sides. He squeezed gently. “You are gorgeous.”

“I might need some new clothes soon.”

Nigel smiled. It was only what he had been working towards for weeks. “I’m sure we can make that happen.”

Adam took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Nigel’s waist. He leaned against Nigel’s chest and rested his head against his shoulder.

Nigel hugged his puppy tightly. “And hey, if you need to borrow anything from my closet…”

“I’m not that big yet.”

Nigel laughed. “Ouch.”

“No!” Adam pulled back and looked up at him. “No, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s fine, darling. I’m under no delusions about my size.”

“I like your size.”

Nigel flashed a wicked grin. “Oh, really?”

Adam furrowed his brow. “Why are you smiling like that? What—Oh.” His cheeks burned red again. He lowered his head and brought both hands up, resting them against Nigel’s belly. “I meant this.”

Nigel chuckled. “But you like the other too, right?”

The redness in Adam’s cheeks spread to the tips of his ears. “Of course,” he whispered.

“Even better.” Nigel smiled as Adam began to massage his belly. “Maybe we should just stay in.”

Adam looked up and frowned. “I thought we were going out.”

“We can if you want. I just thought—”

“Great. We should go then. Are you ready?”

“Am _I_ ready?” Nigel snorted. “You’re kidding, right?”

Adam smiled. “Let’s go.”

“You say that like I was the hold up.”

Adam stepped away and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair.

“Like I haven’t been waiting on _you_ for thirty minutes.”

Adam giggled. “Are you getting your coat?”

Nigel smirked. “We definitely need to get you some new clothes so you don’t take forever getting ready anymore.” He turned and grabbed his jacket from the arm of the couch.

“Or I could just lose weight.”

“Bite your fucking tongue.”

Adam giggled again.

“Just for that, we’re stopping at a food cart along the way.”

“We already had dinner.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not going to wave around these threats of weight loss and think you can get away with it.”

Adam grinned.

“Not in my house.”

“This is _our_ house.”

“Not in _our_ house.”

Adam laughed.

“Let’s go,” Nigel said. He gave Adam a playful swat on the butt and ushered him out the front door. They were headed into the bustling part of the city, and Nigel thought of all the food trucks he knew they would pass along the way. Adam may have thought he was kidding, but Nigel never joked when it came to food.

Adam had wanted to go downtown and window shop. He loved winter and Christmas and all things festive. His eyes lit up at all of the decorations and window displays. And they had to take a stroll by Rockefeller Center to view the gigantic fucking tree.

“I’m just glad it’s real,” Nigel said, staring up at the Norway spruce that was wrapped in tens of thousands of twinkle lights.

“It’s like a giant version of our tree.”

Nigel smiled and looked at Adam. The puppy continued to stare up at the tree, his eyes wide and lit up. Nigel laced his fingers in Adam’s and squeezed. They stayed there for a while longer, admiring the tree and watching the skaters on the rink.

After nearly a half hour, Adam asked, “Are you ready to go?”

“Only if you are.”

Adam nodded. “Let’s go window shop some more.”

“All right, love. Lead the way.”

Adam kept a hold of Nigel’s hand and hurried off. When they were away from the bustle of Rockefeller Plaza, Adam slowed to a casual pace.

“Maybe we could do that sometime.”

“What?”

“Go to the rink and skate.”

Nigel laughed. “Right.”

Adam frowned.

“Oh, you’re serious.”

Adam nodded. “Would you not like to do that?”

“I don’t skate.”

“I’m not very good either, but it would be fun.”

“No, I mean, I don’t skate. I _can’t_ skate.”

“At all?”

Nigel shrugged.

“I could teach you.” Adam gasped and then smiled broadly. “Yes! Let me teach you!” Adam’s eyes were wide, and he was practically bouncing.

Nigel laughed. “Maybe.”

“That’s a yes.”

Nigel shook his head but continued to smile. “It’s a fucking maybe.”

“Your maybes mean yes.”

“My fucking maybes mean fucking maybe.”

Adam giggled. “We’ll have to go look for skates. And maybe some pads. You might fall down a lot.”

“I think I’m covered as far as padding goes.”

“Really? I didn’t know you had pads.”

Nigel patted his belly. “Plenty of padding.”

“Oh.” Adam shook his head. “I don’t think your tummy chub will keep you from hurting your elbows or knees.”

Nigel laughed. “No?” He reached out and playfully pinched at Adam’s tummy. “How about yours?”

Adam’s face turned red, and he swatted at Nigel’s hand. “No, I don’t think so. Unless maybe you fall on me.”

“Mmm, we could arrange that.”

“You falling on me?”

Nigel grinned broadly and nodded.

“Is that another sexual innuendo?”

“Of course.” Nigel smirked. “Is that a problem?”

Adam was still red as he whispered, “Not at all.”

The two of them continued down the streets of New York City, looking in windows and gazing at the city’s decorations. Adam pointed out several things he liked and several things he thought Nigel would like – most of which he did. It wasn’t long before Nigel grew hungry. He spotted a food cart half a block away and decided to cash in on that promise he had made earlier.

“Food cart,” he announced, peering down the street at the vendor who handed a pretzel to a waiting customer. When Adam didn’t respond, Nigel turned around. The younger man was practically pressed against the window of a shop. “Let’s get a snack.”

“You would look good in that.”

“In a snack? We could probably arrange that. But we might have to go home first.”

“No. In _that_.”

Nigel followed his gaze through the store window, checking out the display. There were a few mannequins in the window, but the one Adam seemed to be focused on wore a black leather jacket and jeans.

“The jacket?” Nigel asked hopefully. He wasn’t sure he could squeeze his ass into the fucking skinny jeans the mannequin wore.

“Yes.” Adam turned to him, looking him up and down, then looked back and forth between the mannequin and Nigel. “Maybe a larger size, though. That mannequin looks thinner than you.”

Nigel chuckled. “Thanks.”

“‘Thanks?’ For what?”

“Sarcasm, love.”

“Oh. Why?”

“Nevermind.”

“Okay. I wonder how much it is.” He turned back to the window.

“Too fucking expensive, I’ll bet.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I think I do.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Nigel said. “It’s fine.”

“Fine?”

“It’s nice.”

“I think you should try it on.”

Nigel chuckled. “I’m not buying it.”

“You might want to, once you try it on.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Come on,” Adam said. He took Nigel’s hand and dragged him towards the door. It was as though he hadn’t even heard Nigel speak.

Nigel sighed but followed Adam into the store. Warm air hit them immediately and Nigel longed for the cold outdoors. Adam led him to the display at the front.

“I wonder where the rest of the jackets are.”

Nigel looked around, taking in the stark white walls and fluorescent lighting. There were display racks of clothing on the floor and walls, with all kinds of pieces that Nigel wouldn’t have given a second thought to.

A thin woman in a long black dress approached, swaying her hips as she moved. Her hair was straight and long, matching her dress in color. She flashed bright white teeth as she neared, and Nigel felt completely out of place.

“How may I help you?”

Adam stopped fidgeting with the jacket on the mannequin and spun around to face her. “We were wondering if you had this in a larger size.”

“Absolutely,” she answered in a velvety voice. “We have more this way.” She turned around and walked away from them, gliding across the hardwood floor in heels that looked sharp enough to stab someone. She showed them to the rest of the jackets and lingered as Adam began to flip through them, looking for whatever size he thought would fit Nigel.

“Thanks,” Nigel said. “We’ll let you know if we need anything else.”

“Please do.” She flashed him another smile and then turned and walked away.

He waited until she was out of ear shot and then leaned close to Adam and whispered, “This place is weird.”

“I found it!” Adam pulled the jacket from the rack and removed the hanger. “Here. Try this on.”

Nigel reached for the jacket but didn’t take it. Instead, he found the tag and turned it over. But before he could read the price, Adam smacked it out of his hand.

“Ow, shit.”

“I didn’t hurt you. Try it on.”

Nigel sighed. “I’m not buying it.”

“Okay.” Adam held the jacket up and shook it slightly. “Come on.”

Nigel grumbled as he removed his own jacket. Adam took it from him and handed him the leather one. Nigel slipped it on, surprised how comfortable the leather felt.

Adam gasped.

“What?”

“I love it!”

“Really?”

“Yes. Does it fit well? It looks like it fits well. Zip it up.”

Nigel did as instructed, zipping the jacket. It felt fitted but comfortable. Much more comfortable than his own jacket which he always left open nowadays because it strained too much around his middle when zipped.

Adam spun around slowly. Nigel wasn’t sure what he was doing until he stopped spinning and said, “Come here.” He grabbed Nigel’s hand and dragged him away again.

“You’ve got to stop doing that.”

Adam wound them around the racks of clothing to the back of the store where mirrors lined the wall. Adam slipped behind Nigel and pushed him forward, towards a mirror.

“Do you like it?”

Nigel stared at his reflection in the mirror, surprised by how much he did like it. “Uh oh,” he muttered.

“What?”

“I kind of fucking love it.”

Adam beamed. “I knew you would. It looks perfect on you!”

“Thanks, darling.” Nigel fidgeted with the sleeve, finding the tag.

“Stop it.” Adam reached for him but wasn’t fast enough.

Nigel grabbed the puppy’s wrist and turned his own body away. He looked at the tag and snorted. “Holy shit.”

“It’s not _that_ bad.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“You need a jacket,” Adam said, twisting his arm free.

“My jacket’s fine,” Nigel lied.

“Your jacket doesn’t fit you.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Just…I…that you’ve gained weight. Your jacket is too snug.”

“I can still wear it.”

“You can’t even close it.”

“I’m not paying this much.”

Adam sighed. “But it looks so good on you.”

“Sorry, darling.”

“But don’t you think it looks good?”

“I said I do.”

“Okay then.”

“But I’m not made of money, Adam.” He unzipped the jacket.

Adam frowned, jutting his lower lip out slightly.

Nigel chuckled. “Stop it.” He took the jacket off.

“Why? Is it making you feel bad?”

“A little.”

“Bad enough to get the jacket?”

“Not that bad.”

Adam let out an exaggerated sigh.

“You are such a drama queen.”

Adam giggled.

Nigel turned and headed back to the rack of leather jackets. As he put the jacket back on the hanger, Adam joined him.

“No,” the puppy whined as Nigel re-hung the jacket.

“Sorry.” Nigel took his own jacket from Adam and put it on.

Adam sighed.

“You’d really want me to spend that kind of money on a jacket?”

Adam frowned. “No, I guess not.”

“We’ll find something a little more reasonably priced.”

Nigel wrapped his arm around Adam’s shoulders and they left the store. The cold air felt good against his face. He spotted the food cart down the block and grinned.

“Ready to eat?”

“I’m still kind of full from dinner.”

“Oh, come on,” Nigel urged. “That was hours ago.”

“Two. It was _two_ hours ago.”

Nigel smirked. “We’re walking, though. Getting exercise. I’m sure we’ve burned some of that off already.”

Adam smiled. “Get whatever you want. I don’t really want anything.”

“All right.” 

When they reached the food cart, Nigel ordered two Italian sausages with everything on them.

“Wow,” Adam said. “How are you that hungry?”

“I’m not,” Nigel said when he finished paying. He held out one of the sausages. “This one’s for you.”

“Nigel,” Adam whined. “I told you I wasn’t hungry.”

“I’m sure you can eat a little bit.”

Adam glanced at the sausage and Nigel distinctively saw his eyes light up. Nigel waved it in front of him until the younger man took it.

“Fine,” Adam said. “Maybe I could eat a little.”

Nigel was secretly proud of himself for the progress he had made with Adam. It had become increasingly easier to get the puppy to overindulge. Adam had started out fairly stubborn, refusing to eat when he wasn’t hungry. Nothing Nigel could say or do would change his mind. But lately, all it took was a few words of encouragement and Adam would give in. Nigel loved it. He loved that he had converted Adam to his own eating habits, and he loved the effect it was having on Adam’s body.

Nigel chuckled. “That’s more like it.”

The two of them ate their food cart dinner – second dinner, technically – on the walk home. By the time they arrived at their door, Adam was complaining of a tummy ache. When they got inside, Nigel watched as Adam shed his jacket. Even beneath the thick sweater, the younger man’s belly looked full and round. Nigel walked over to him and placed both hands against Adam’s tummy. The puppy moaned quietly and Nigel took care to rub gently.

“Want to sit down?” Nigel asked.

Adam nodded and they both moved to the couch. The room was dim, illuminated only by the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree in the corner. Nigel took his jacket off and tossed it to the chair. Adam settled into the corner of the couch, leaning back at an odd angle. His snug sweater showed no signs of relief as the fabric pulled taut around his middle. Nigel turned towards him and placed a hand against the roundest part of Adam’s belly. It was hard with overindulgence but pooched out significantly. Nigel felt a stir in his jeans.

He slowly rubbed around Adam’s bloated tummy, but then the younger man grabbed a hold of his wrist.

“Nigel,” he breathed.

“Yes, darling?”

Adam frowned.

“What? Are you uncomfortable? Was I putting too much pressure?”

“No, it wasn’t too much pressure.” He moved Nigel’s hand aside and let go. Then, he grabbed the hem of his sweater and tugged it down, the fabric stretching over his belly. He pulled at the fabric directly over the roundest part of his tummy as though trying to stretch it out.

“Stop,” Nigel whispered. He leaned in and kissed Adam’s cheek. He continued to kiss Adam as he placed a hand on the puppy’s belly. “You are perfect,” he assured Adam between kisses.

“But…my tummy—”

“Your tummy is beautiful.”

Adam smiled and blushed, shying away slightly when Nigel kissed his neck.

“I won’t fit in these clothes much longer.”

Nigel grinned, his crotch becoming very uncomfortable. “Good.”

Adam’s entire face was red. “It’s not good. I’m getting chubby.”

“I love it,” Nigel said. And he did. He continued to kiss Adam’s neck, stretching his hand out over the thickest part of Adam’s midsection. He squeezed gently. “Remember how we talked about this?”

Adam nodded, but Nigel decided to remind him nonetheless.

“You are gorgeous, Adam.”

“I know you think so.”

“I know so. You know how you like me thicker, right?”

Adam smiled and nodded again. His eyes drifted down and then he reached out and placed his palm against Nigel’s belly, rubbing gently.

“I’ve definitely gotten chubby, right? And you still find me attractive. In fact, I believe you said you prefer me thick.”

Adam turned a deeper shade of red. “I do.”

Nigel nodded slowly. “Well, then, why is it so hard for you to believe that I love your body when it’s on the thicker side?”

“It’s not hard to believe,” Adam whispered. “I’m just not used to it.”

“Well, let’s get you used to it.”

“What does that mean?”

Nigel said nothing. Instead, he grabbed the hem of Adam’s sweater and pulled it up.

Adam grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “What are you doing?”

“Relax,” Nigel said. He pried Adam’s hand away from his wrist and continued to pull the puppy’s sweater up, exposing Adam’s bare belly. Nigel leaned down and pressed his lips to the small paunch. Adam’s muscles contracted slightly beneath the layer of chub, but then he moaned and relaxed. Nigel assumed he felt too full and uncomfortable to keep his stomach sucked in that way. Nigel was glad. He alternated kissing and rubbing Adam’s soft, bloated belly, making sure to give love and attention to every inch of his midsection.

Adam moaned quietly and wove his hands into Nigel’s hair. Nigel continued to show Adam how much he loved his thicker body, kissing and rubbing and sucking and squeezing his belly and love handles. After several minutes, Adam spoke.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

“For what?”

“For showing me again.”

Nigel smiled. “No problem, darling. Sometimes it’s good to be reminded.”

“I’m a little bit chilly now though.”

Nigel pulled Adam’s sweater down over his belly. “How about I make us some hot fucking chocolate and we can snuggle. How does that sound?”

Adam smiled. “Perfect.”

Adam went to change into more comfortable clothing while Nigel prepared the hot chocolate. They both returned to the living room several minutes later where they cuddled on the couch. They sipped their cocoa and talked and watched the twinkling lights on the tree, and Nigel couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.


	5. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve, and Adam is trying to get comfortable. Nigel, of course, is there to help.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and Adam had just awoken. Nigel was already up and nowhere to be seen when Adam went across the hall to the bathroom. He figured the older man was outside smoking a cigarette. Adam sighed. At least he didn’t do it in the apartment.

When Adam finished his morning bathroom routine, he returned to the bedroom. He stripped off his clothes and opened a dresser drawer. He found a pair of boxers and pulled them on. Then he opened the drawer with his neatly folded jeans and plucked out a pair. He laid them on the end of the bed and went to his closet where he found a sweater. It was navy blue with two thin gray stripes across the chest. It was his loosest sweater and he noticed that even it was feeling a bit snug the last time he had worn it.

He pulled it on, taking note of the way it hugged his midsection. He glanced in the mirror, eyeing his tummy. He put a hand to the curve and sucked it in until it appeared flat. He wondered if he could hold it in like that all day long.

Nigel wouldn’t like that.

He sighed and let his stomach relax. It filled out the sweater once again and he frowned, turning away. Nigel said he enjoyed how much Adam had filled out, but the latter had not yet gotten used to it.

He walked to the end of the bed and picked up his jeans. He stepped into them and tugged them up over his rear end, noticing how snug they felt. He tried to fasten them but couldn’t get the button closed. He gasped and tried again. He sucked his stomach in and tried a third time, finally getting the pants buttoned and zipped. The waistband dug into his skin and his rounded tummy pooched out even more than it had moments earlier. The fabric of his sweater strained against his paunch and he frowned.

He wasn’t happy about the way his belly looked but even more than that, he was incredibly uncomfortable. He didn’t want to celebrate Christmas Eve with Nigel while struggling to get comfortable in his snug jeans. He pulled the hem of his sweater up and unfastened the jeans. He wriggled out of the denim, folded the jeans, and returned them to his drawer. He thumbed through the rest of the pants in the drawer, but he knew he wouldn’t have better luck with any of the others. They were all the same size. And he had clearly outgrown them.

He closed the drawer and glanced at the bedroom door. It was hanging ajar. He walked to it and quietly pushed it closed. Then he hurried to Nigel’s dresser and opened a couple of drawers until he found what he was looking for.

Adam pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and unfolded them. He held them out and could tell a big difference in the size compared to his own jeans. That was a good sign. He thought he might need a belt, but that was better than squirming in too-tight pants all day long. He glanced at the bedroom door again and then stepped into Nigel’s jeans. He pulled them up, relieved when they didn’t feel snug around his butt. He fastened them easily without having to suck in his belly, but they weren’t too loose. He pulled the hem of his sweater up and looked in the mirror, taking note of how well his waist filled out the jeans. He was surprised – and a little embarrassed – that he didn’t need a belt. He tugged the sweater down again, trying to hide the evidence of his weight gain.

He closed Nigel’s dresser drawer and then left the bedroom. As he walked into the living room, the front door opened. Nigel appeared in the doorway, and Adam felt the cold air waft in.

“Hey, puppy, look,” Nigel said. He stepped aside and held the door open.

Adam folded his arms over his chest, the draft sending a chill up his spine. He was about to tell Nigel to close the door until he caught sight of the thick, white flakes floating down to the ground.

“It’s snowing!” Adam chirped. He hurried to the doorway and peered out. There was already about an inch of the white powder on the ground, and the snow was coming down in big, fluffy flakes. Adam smiled widely.

Nigel sidled up next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Adam would have been content to stay that way but he was still barefoot and the cold air was starting to chill them. He shifted on his feet, trying to keep them warm.

Nigel chuckled. “Come on, love, before you freeze to death.”

“I won’t freeze.”

“We’ll open the curtains. You can watch from the couch.”

Adam grinned. “Okay.” They both moved out of the doorway. Adam rushed to the window as Nigel closed the front door and removed his jacket. Adam opened the curtains and pulled up the blinds to get a clear view of the snow falling out front. He perched on the couch and watched.

“You are so fucking adorable,” Nigel said. He walked over and plopped down on the couch beside Adam.

Adam blushed. “Thanks.”

Nigel leaned over and wrapped both arms around Adam. Adam let out a squeal and then a giggle as Nigel pulled him onto his lap.

“Merry Christmas Eve.”

Adam smiled. “Merry Christmas Eve.”

Nigel grinned and squeezed Adam tightly. Then, he kept one hand on Adam’s back and moved the other to his tummy, rubbing gently. Adam tightened his stomach muscles, hoping to shrink his paunch as much as possible.

“Stop it,” Nigel said.

“Stop what?” Adam asked as though he had no idea what Nigel was talking about.

“Sucking in your belly.” He slowly rubbed his tummy. “You don’t need to do that.”

Adam willed himself to relax. Nigel smiled.

“Am I squishing your legs?” Adam asked.

“Of course not.”

“But I’ve gained weight.”

“I’m well aware,” Nigel said with a grin. Then, he slipped his hand beneath Adam’s sweater. When his fingers touched Adam’s skin, the latter tightened his tummy once again. “Adam,” Nigel said. His voice was low, and he drew out the sound.

Adam knew it was an admonishment, but he didn’t relax. He continued to contract his stomach muscles.

“Don’t make me punish you,” Nigel warned.

Adam giggled. “How?”

“You’re about to find out.”

Adam smiled widely.

Nigel lifted his eyebrows, not looking at all amused.

Adam continued to smile, waiting for Nigel to do the same. But when he didn’t after several moments, Adam began to worry that Nigel wasn’t teasing. His smile faded and he furrowed his brow.

And that’s when it happened.

Nigel flashed a wicked grin and dumped Adam backwards onto the couch. Adam yelped and tried to scurry off the couch, but Nigel was too fast. He pounced on Adam and straddled his hips, keeping him in place.

“Nigel!”

“You brought this on yourself.” Nigel grabbed both of Adam’s wrists and pinned them above his head with one strong hand.

Adam squirmed but it was useless. Nigel had the strength and the leverage, and Adam knew he was at Nigel’s mercy.

“Nigel,” Adam whined.

Nigel simply grinned. Keeping his hold on Adam, he leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then he sat up again and slowly slid the palm of his free hand down Adam’s sweater-covered chest. When he reached the curve of Adam’s tummy, the latter sucked it in.

“Adam,” Nigel warned.

Adam shook his head.

Nigel tilted his head slightly, looking up through his lashes at Adam in an admonishing stare.

Adam averted his eyes but continued to flex his tummy.

“That’s it,” Nigel said. Then, he quickly rucked Adam’s sweater up to his chest, displaying Adam’s whole belly.

“Nigel, no,” Adam whined.

But Nigel ignored him. Adam tried to squirm, but Nigel held him down easily. Even in the lying position, Adam’s tummy was no longer flat. Nigel stared down and gently pressed his free hand to the dome of Adam’s tummy. He rubbed slowly at first. Adam let out a moan and then Nigel pinched the pudge beneath Adam’s navel.

Adam yelped, feeling heat rush into his cheeks. Nigel let go and Adam squirmed until Nigel leaned down and kissed the spot he had pinched. Adam watched as Nigel sucked at the spot, and then the latter bared his teeth and nipped at the skin.

Adam gasped.

Nigel moved around Adam’s navel, kissing and licking and nipping as he went. When he had completed the circle, he pulled back.

“If I let your hands go, will you behave?”

Adam bit his lower lip and nodded. Nigel set his hands free. Adam left his hands where they were, suddenly feeling completely relaxed. Nigel used both of his hands as he ran his fingertips down Adam’s ribs. Adam shivered at the touch.

Nigel’s hands were on Adam’s waist moments later. He gripped both of Adam’s sides, firmly squeezing the pudge there.

Adam reached down and placed his hands over both of Nigel’s, stilling them. Nigel stopped pinching and flattened his palms against Adam’s sides. Then, he leaned down and kissed Adam’s chest. He brushed his lips over Adam’s skin, slowly moving downward. When he reached Adam’s navel, Nigel sat up again.

“You are fucking beautiful, darling.”

Adam’s cheeks went warm. “Thanks,” he uttered.

Nigel met his gaze and smiled. “You know that, right?”

Adam’s blushed harder. “Sure.”

Nigel chuckled. He slipped his hands out of Adam’s grip and slid them both to Adam’s belly. He rubbed around the expanse of his tummy. He alternated rubbing with both palms and dancing just his fingertips across Adam’s skin.

Adam shivered again.

“I fucking love your body, Adam.”

“Well, sure. I’m lying down.”

Nigel furrowed his brow. “What does that mean?”

“My tummy’s relatively flat when I’m lying down.” Adam put a hand to it. “Well, maybe not flat. But it doesn’t have rolls this way.”

Nigel shook his head. “I fucking love your fucking body in any fucking position you’re in.”

Adam looked away, his face burning.

“Rolls or not. Skinny, fat, I don’t fucking care.”

“Fat?”

“You’re fucking gorgeous all the fucking time.”

“You said ‘fat.’” Adam frowned. “Am I fat now?”

“No, Adam. But if you were, you’d be fucking hot.”

Adam felt a smile on his lips.

“Do you believe me?”

“Yes. I mean, not that I think I’d be hot. I just—I believe that you think I’d be hot.”

“You would be.”

“Thank you.”

“Will you stop being so damn self-conscious about this, then?”

Adam frowned. “I’m trying.”

“I mean, I tell you all the time how beautiful you are. And I love on your body. What else is there?”

“I…nothing, I guess.” Adam frowned more deeply. “Are you mad?”

Nigel smiled. “Of course not, darling.”

“I mean, it’s not like you weren’t self-conscious when you gained weight.”

Nigel chuckled. “True.”

“Right. You pouted for days and wouldn’t talk to me and got mad.”

Nigel snorted. “I remember, love.”

“Okay, then.”

“That was only because I wasn’t sure how you felt. But once you told me and showed me how much you loved it, I was fine.”

“That’s true.”

“So,” Nigel started. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Adam’s belly. Then he gripped his sides again, squeezing gently. “I’m hoping,” he said between kisses, “that you…might feel…the same…way.”

“I’m trying,” Adam whispered. And he was. He loved the attention Nigel was giving him. He loved that Nigel was going out of his way to make sure Adam knew he loved his body. That helped Adam relax. He was starting to forget why he had been so self-conscious in the first place. So he had put on weight. So his tummy was bigger and rounder and softer. So his clothes didn’t fit him properly. Nigel didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Nigel seemed to prefer him thicker like this. As Nigel kissed and pinched and nipped and squeezed at Adam’s belly and love handles, Adam suddenly couldn’t think of a single reason why his gaining weight was a negative thing.

“I love you,” Adam breathed.

Nigel paused. He rose up a little to look at Adam. He smiled, little crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. “I love you too, puppy.”

Adam beamed.

Then, Nigel’s perfect smile turned into a wicked one. He hooked a finger in Adam’s waistband and tugged gently. He chuckled and said, “And I love my jeans on you.”

Adam blushed again and giggled.

Nigel crawled up and then leaned down and kissed Adam on the lips. Adam kissed back firmly and wrapped his arms around Nigel, tugging him down. Nigel broke the kiss and chuckled, gently resting on top of Adam.

Adam smiled. “This is perfect.”

“ _You_ are perfect,” Nigel said. He brushed the backs of his fingers down Adam’s cheek.

Adam smiled, feeling more comfortable than he had in a long time.


	6. Dinner & Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam & Nigel have Christmas dinner and then take a detour before presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!
> 
> But don't worry. For those of you who are enjoying chubby!Adam, I will be posting a new (somewhat continuation) story soon. :D

Nigel and Adam ate breakfast and then relaxed in the apartment for the entire day. They watched the snow from the couch, drank hot chocolate, and snacked on various sweet treats they had made the previous evening.

Adam seemed to have relaxed from the morning. Nigel hated that his puppy was still self-conscious about his body, but he seemed to be coming around. Nigel was determined to make him comfortable no matter how long it took. He could compliment him and love on his sexy body all day, every day, if he had to.

When the sun started to go down, Nigel grew hungry and insisted it was time for food. The two had made plans earlier in the week for their Christmas Eve dinner. They had decided to order out from several different places and have a feast of various ethnic foods. Nigel called the Mexican, Italian and burger joints while Adam called for Chinese and pizza.

While they waited for dinner to arrive, they sat on the couch and drank hot chocolate. Adam sat leaning back against the arm of the couch with his legs draped over Nigel’s lap. Nigel rested his hand on Adam’s lower thigh, rubbing gently.

“This is really good,” Adam said, peering into his mug of hot chocolate.

“I put some cinnamon in it.”

“Really?” Adam smiled. “What a great idea.”

“I have one every now and then.”

Adam giggled.

“So, when is your mom getting here?”

“In the morning.”

“I know, but early?”

“Around nine or ten.”

“Not too early.” Nigel sipped his drink.

“Just don’t forget to put the ham in earlier than that.”

“I won’t, love.”

They were both quiet for several minutes and then Adam’s face lit up. “When are we going to open presents?”

Nigel chuckled. “You’re such a little kid.”

Adam smiled. “I want you to open yours.”

“I will. _We_ will.”

“When?”

“How about after dinner?”

“ _Immediately_ after dinner.”

Nigel smirked. “Okay.”

Adam beamed. Then, he shifted in his seat to turn and set his mug down on the end table.

“Finished already?”

He nodded. “It was really good. Although—” He placed both hands on his rounded belly. “I might have drunk it too fast.”

Nigel chuckled. He reached out a hand and gently placed it on Adam’s stomach. Adam already had a small paunch, and the hot chocolate added to it only slightly, but Nigel couldn’t wait for Adam to eat dinner. With the amount of food they had ordered, Nigel was sure they would both overindulge significantly. Nigel felt a stir in his pants, thinking about how full and round Adam’s belly would be afterwards.

Nigel rubbed slowly. “You’re not too full, are you?”

“No, not at all.”

Nigel smiled. “Good.”

There was a knock at the door thirty minutes later. Nigel slid out from under Adam’s legs and stood up. He answered the door and paid the delivery man.

“All right,” he said as he walked back towards the couch. “What do we have here?”

“Well, it’s in a bag,” Adam said. “So, not pizza. And it doesn’t smell like Chinese.”

Nigel pulled the bag open and tilted it so Adam could see.

Adam peered inside and then exclaimed, “Burgers!”

Nigel chuckled and dropped the bag on the coffee table. “I’ll get some plates.”

“Nigel!” Adam swung his legs over the side of the couch and snatched the bag from the coffee table.

Nigel looked at Adam, confused about the sudden screech. “What?”

“Don’t just set the greasy bag down on the table.”

Nigel smirked. As he walked backwards towards the kitchen, he said, “You know, they just recently invented this stuff called glass cleaner. We should look into getting some of that for the coffee table sometime.”

Adam narrowed his eyes in what Nigel knew was supposed to be an angry and intimidating expression, but it just looked adorable. Nigel chuckled.

Then, he turned around and walked into the kitchen. He retrieved two plates from the cabinet and two bottles from the refrigerator – one of water and one of beer. When he returned to the living room, he laughed. Adam was perched on the edge of the couch, holding the bag above the coffee table.

“Just set it down, love. It’s not going to hurt anything.”

Adam frowned. “I thought you’d bring a paper towel or something to set it on.”

“I wasn’t kidding about the glass cleaner. It’s a real invention.”

Adam glared at him again but then set the bag down with a heavy sigh.

Nigel chuckled. “Here. Take something, please.”

Adam took the bottles from the crook of Nigel’s arm and set them on the coffee table. Nigel put down both plates and opened the bag. He fished out each of their wrapped burgers and placed them on the plates.

“Hold on,” Nigel said as Adam reached for his burger. The puppy looked up at him with wide eyes.

Nigel bent down and grabbed a hold of the edge of the coffee table, and then he pulled it forward.

“What are you doing?”

Nigel grinned and walked around to the other side, plopping down on the floor between the couch and the table.

“You’re…going to eat on the floor?”

“I’m going to sit on the floor, yes. And so are you.” He patted the carpet beside him. “Come on.”

Nigel readied himself for a protest but instead, Adam chewed his lip momentarily and then slid off the couch to take a seat on the floor. Nigel grinned.

Nigel dug into his burger while Adam politely nibbled at his. When the doorbell rang a few minutes later, Nigel was halfway finished with his sandwich. He tossed it onto the plate, wiped his fingers on his jeans, and got to his feet.

The food arrived steadily over the next fifteen minutes. Soon, they had both settled in, surrounded by bags and boxes of food – and a large stack of napkins Adam had gotten on a trip back from the door.

They ate enchiladas and lasagna and egg rolls and pizza and breadsticks. They hadn’t even made it halfway through any of the food before they were both groaning from overindulgence.

“I’m stuffed,” Adam said, leaning back against the couch.

“Me too,” Nigel said around a mouthful of kung pao chicken.

Adam giggled. “You’re still eating.”

“It’s so good.”

“How can you eat so much?”

“ _It’s so good_ ,” Nigel repeated with a smile. “That’s how.”

Adam reached over and placed his palm against Nigel’s belly, rubbing gently.

Nigel let out a soft moan. He washed the bite down with the last of his second beer and then sat back. He looked at his puppy who was smiling at him. Adam continued to rub Nigel’s belly which bulged out significantly. His shirt draped over his midsection, framing the roundness of his gut. He looked at Adam’s belly which appeared rather bloated as well. Nigel reached over and rubbed around the fullest part.

“Are you glad you’re wearing my jeans?”

Adam giggled and his cheeks turned pink. “Yes,” he whispered.

Nigel grinned. “I can’t fit into those anymore anyway.”

“No?”

“Nope. I’ve gone up a couple sizes, and even these are feeling a bit snug.”

“Well, you did just eat a lot.” Adam very gently patted Nigel’s belly. “Jeans weren’t really made for bloating.”

Nigel smirked. “Maybe I’ll just take them off.”

Adam smiled. “Go ahead.”

“Maybe you should take yours off too.” Nigel grinned.

Adam blushed.

“At least,” Nigel started. He pulled up the hem of Adam’s shirt and then unbuttoned his jeans. “Get comfortable.”

Adam giggled and tugged his sweater down. It stretched over his distended tummy. Nigel turned towards Adam and leaned in, gently kissing his cheek. He placed his hand against Adam’s paunch, rubbing gently. His belly felt taut and round, and the front of Nigel’s pants grew tight. He kissed down to Adam’s jaw and nipped at his skin. Adam gasped and then giggled.

Nigel grabbed the hem of Adam’s sweater and slowly pulled it up. Adam’s hand darted out, and he wrapped his fingers around Nigel’s wrist. Nigel continued to kiss Adam’s jaw and neck but stilled his hand. Adam’s fingers loosened slightly and Nigel started to pull Adam’s sweater up again. Adam kept his hand on Nigel’s wrist but didn’t stop him.

“You are fucking perfect,” Nigel whispered.

Adam’s face turned red. “Thank you.”

Nigel held Adam’s sweater up with one hand and used the other to rub around his bare tummy. It was thick and distended, and Nigel thought it looked fucking amazing. He loved how full and soft it looked, settling heavily above his waistband. Nigel fucking adored how much more there was to love. He gently pinched at the pudge above Adam’s waistband, and Adam gasped quietly, finally letting go of Nigel’s hand. He moved both of his own to Nigel’s waist, squeezing firmly at his sides over his shirt.

Nigel moved his hand to Adam’s side and squeezed at the puppy’s bulging love handle. It was thick and soft, and Nigel loved the way it felt in his palm. Nigel’s crotch grew more uncomfortable in his jeans. He grabbed a hold of Adam’s sweater with both hands and tugged it up over his head. Adam wriggled out of it and Nigel tossed it on the arm of the couch. Adam folded his arms over his chest.

“Cold?” Nigel asked.

Adam shook his head.

Nigel nodded. He understood. But he didn’t want his puppy to be self-conscious. He decided to give Adam something else to focus on. He pulled his own shirt off over his head, not bothering to unbutton it first. Adam’s gaze immediately went to Nigel’s midsection.

Nigel chuckled. His gut was bloated and round as well but noticeably larger than Adam’s. His thick belly and sides bulged over his snug waistband. He had once been insecure about it, but seeing how dilated Adam’s pupils got each time he saw Nigel’s chubby midsection, Nigel no longer worried about it.

Adam unfolded his arms. He reached out and gripped Nigel’s love handles, squeezing tightly. He loosened his grip moments later and slowly massaged the pudge. Nigel grinned, pleased that Adam was distracted from his own insecurities.

Nigel moved to straddle Adam’s lap, and the latter giggled softly. Nigel gently pressed both of his palms to Adam’s round belly. He massaged gently, chuckling when Adam moaned and pinched Nigel’s sides. Nigel returned the gesture, gently pinching at the chub beneath Adam’s navel. Adam blushed.

“My tummy is—” Adam started.

Nigel put a finger to his lips, cutting him off. Then, he leaned in and kissed him forcefully, cupping his cheek with the hand he had used to quiet him. Adam moaned into his mouth.

After several moments, Nigel pulled back and said, “Your tummy is fucking perfect.”

Adam’s face turned a deeper shade of pink, and Nigel chuckled.

“Besides,” Nigel started. He leaned back a little but continued to straddle Adam’s legs. He placed both hands on his own gut and squeezed two large handfuls. “I’m a hell of a lot bigger than you are. So if you still think I’m sexy, there’s no way you’re not sexy.” Nigel grinned.

Adam’s eyes went wide, his pupils dilating. He stared at Nigel’s belly and swallowed hard. “Yes,” Adam breathed. “You have gotten very big.”

Nigel laughed and returned both of his hands to Adam’s smaller, soft belly. Adam slid his hands from Nigel’s love handles to his belly. He mimicked Nigel’s action and gripped two large handfuls of chub.

Nigel smiled, watching his puppy who seemed to be transfixed by Nigel’s chubby belly. He slid one hand downward, over Adam’s paunch, to his crotch. He massaged over his jeans, and Adam moaned aloud and firmly squeezed the pudge on Nigel’s gut.

Adam moved his hips forward as much as possible with Nigel still straddling him. Nigel lightened his touch and only gently rubbed the front of Adam’s pants. Adam whimpered.

Nigel grinned and then completely removed his hand from Adam’s crotch. “So, are you ready to open presents?”

Adam squirmed. “W-what?”

“Presents. You said you wanted to open them immediately after dinner.”

“Oh.” Adam looked up at Nigel and frowned. “Right.” His gaze fell to Nigel’s midsection again, and he massaged the soft flesh. “I…guess so.”

Nigel chuckled. He returned his hand to Adam’s crotch and rubbed around his belly with the other. “I’m just teasing love.”

Adam looked up at Nigel and narrowed his eyes, giving that not-so-intimidating look again. “That’s not nice.”

Nigel laughed. “Maybe not. But it was fun for me.”

Adam glared and firmly pinched the pudge on Nigel’s belly.

Nigel grinned and then leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of Adam’s neck. Adam let out a soft moan.

“Let’s move up on the couch,” Nigel suggested.

Adam nodded but said nothing.

Nigel rose from his straddling position and stood up. He held a hand out to Adam who took it and got to his feet. Nigel reached out and put both hands on Adam’s sides. He pulled him close and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Adam put both of his hands on Nigel’s biceps, gripping tightly. Nigel slid a hand to Adam’s front and unzipped his jeans. He slipped both hands inside Adam’s waistband and slid his hands around to the puppy’s ass. He squeezed the thick flesh, feeling the plushness spill between his fingers. He worked Adam’s pants and boxers off and let them fall to the floor.

Adam’s face was pink as he moved his hands around to Nigel’s paunch. He squeezed the roll over his waistband and then unfastened his jeans. Nigel felt immediate relief as his freed belly expanded outward. Adam gripped a hold of the denim and tugged Nigel’s pants off. Nigel finished kicking off his jeans and boxers, and then he grabbed Adam’s hand and sat down on the couch.

“Come here,” he said. He gently tugged on Adam’s hand and patted his own lap.

Adam smiled and lowered himself to the couch, straddling Nigel’s lap. Nigel let go of Adam’s hand and wrapped both hands around Adam’s waist, pulling him close. Adam’s belly pressed into Nigel’s, both bulging outward and looking bigger and softer.

Nigel reached around and gripped Adam’s plush ass while Adam grabbed two large handfuls of the chub on Nigel’s sides. Nigel kissed Adam’s neck and the younger man thrust his hips against Nigel’s.

The two remained on the couch for the next hour, kissing and massaging and rubbing and fucking. When they were finished, Nigel lay on his back with Adam sprawled out on top of him. He was significantly heavier than he had been even three months earlier, and Nigel loved how much more solid he felt. Nigel absently rubbed at the puppy’s sides as their breathing returned to normal.

“Would you rather have opened presents?” Nigel asked.

Adam giggled. “No. How about you?”

“Hell no.”

Adam smiled and nuzzled Nigel’s shoulder. Nigel lightly danced his fingertips over the skin of Adam’s sides and back. Adam shivered and Nigel scratched over every place he had tickled.

When they both felt rested several minutes later, they got up and put away the food they had left all over the living room. They gathered up their dirty clothes and threw them in the laundry basket in the bathroom, and then they took a shower together. When they were clean, they got dressed and returned to the living room. Nigel wore another button-down shirt and a pair of jeans that were a little snug. He would have to go shopping soon and get some bigger pants before he gained anymore weight.

Adam pulled on another pair of Nigel’s smaller jeans, which fit the puppy well, perfectly framing his rounded ass. And Adam tugged on another sweater which fit him a little more snugly than the previous one had, accenting the thickness of his belly.

When they returned to the living room, Adam insisted they sit on the floor by the Christmas tree. Nigel chuckled but complied, loving how excited his puppy was. Nigel urged Adam to open his gifts first, which included a few boxes shoddily wrapped in too much paper. Adam didn’t seem to mind or even notice. He just tore open the packages and beamed. His gifts included a few brand new sweaters among other things. After the last present, he giggled and ran off with a sweater in hand. When he returned, he wore the new, dark green sweater that fit him well. The roundness of his tummy wasn’t as evident, but he looked more comfortable.

Nigel grinned. “You look fucking hot.”

Adam blushed.

“You know, you could have changed in here. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked.” Nigel grinned. “A few minutes ago, in fact.”

Adam giggled. “That’s not why I left. I went to the office to get these” – he held up a pair of scissors – “to cut the tags.”

“Okay. Well, that’s acceptable, then.”

Adam smiled and then walked to the tree. He grabbed a large rectangular present and handed it to Nigel. “Your turn.” He sat down in front of Nigel and beamed.

Nigel chuckled. “Did you wrap this?” He took the gift that looked professionally wrapped in red paper with gold ribbon.

“Yes. Open it. Open it!”

Nigel laughed. “I am. I am!” He carefully ripped away the paper. He normally would have destroyed it getting into the damn package, but Adam was leaning forward, eyes wide. He squirmed where he sat, and Nigel was enjoying how impatient Adam grew.

“Come on!”

Nigel laughed loudly. “All right, all right.” He tore all the paper off to reveal a plain white box. He pulled the top off and moved the tissue paper aside. “Adam, no.”

Adam frowned. “What, you don’t like it?”

Nigel smiled. “You know I love it.”

“Why did you say ‘no’ then?”

“It’s expensive.”

“You are not allowed to criticize my gift-giving.”

Nigel smirked. “I’m sorry, puppy. I love it.” He removed the jacket from the box and stood up. He slipped it on, and the leather felt just as nice as he remembered.

“Here.” Adam got to his feet with scissors in hand. He lifted Nigel’s arm and carefully snipped the tag that was attached to the sleeve. He smiled and looked Nigel up and down. “You look very handsome.”

Nigel smiled. “Thanks, puppy.”

The two of them moved to the couch and snuggled. After a while, Nigel grew peckish and insisted it was time for a snack. Adam ordered Nigel to remove his jacket before he ate anything. Nigel chuckled but complied, draping the jacket neatly over the back of the recliner. Then they went to the kitchen where they made hot chocolate for the second time and gathered cookies and fudge. They returned to the living room couch and snacked. Then, they shut off all of the lights except for the tree and cuddled on the couch. As Nigel drifted off, he knew there was no better way to spend the holidays.


End file.
